


The Thicc Is Redicc!

by DoubtLovesFaith



Category: Fire Emblem, Metroid, Nintendo, Spanking - Fandom, Super Mario, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda, Yuri Love
Genre: Ass Sniffing, Big Ass, Big Booty, Big Butts, Butt, Butts, Dirty Talk, Extra Thicc, F/F, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Awakening - Freeform, Futa, Futanari, Group Sex, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Butt Slap, Lesbian Kissing, Lesbian Rimming, Lesbian Spanking, Metroid - Freeform, Nintendo - Freeform, Nintendo Girls, OTK, Orgy, Otk spanking, Peach Ass Slap, Rimming, Robin Ass Slap, Rough Sex, Samus Ass Slap, Sexy Girls, Sexy Times, Spanking, Super Smash Bros. - Freeform, Super Smash Brothers - Freeform, Thick Girls, Yuri, Yuri Love - Freeform, ass grab, ass licking, ass worship, butt slap, dirty talking, girl love, girls, lesbian love, lesbian orgy, spank, spanked, the legend of zelda - Freeform, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/pseuds/DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Thanks to unfortunately losing a Smash team battle, Samus gets spanked by Zelda, Peach gets spanked by Rosalina, and Female Robin gets spanked by Lucina. Of course, the fun doesn't just stop there, however. An "OTK" spanking based Yuri story that does include some "Futanari" content around the very end of the story. Please, read at your OWN darn risk here, okay?





	The Thicc Is Redicc!

[Disclaimer] I do not own "Super Smash Brothers" or anything else "Nintendo" related, okay? I just wrote a Yuri story here, as all. So please, get the heck OFF of my DEEYUCK! I swear that I don't do any drugs, too. Just saying.

[Author's Note] I like butts, butts of ALL kiiiiinds, and so should you. For some odd reason, I always imagined Princess Peach, Samus Aran, and also Female Robin being THEE most THICC chicks from out of the rest of the female cast of the "Super Smash Bros." series. I mean, sure, the other girls are hot and very darn thick, as well! However, for me that is, these three girls are specifically the elite gang of EXTRA THICC! So... yeah. I don't know. Bite me. I'm also really, really sorry about any typos and other writing errors, by the way! I freaking hate that crap! Now, who wants to play me in a competitive game of "Uniracers" for the SNES, huh? Aw, come on! Let's do it! :)

(The Thicc Is Redicc!)

In the middle of the night inside of Princess Zelda's room here at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, rather typical shenanigans was currently happening between six specific girls of Smash. This sexy group of six consisted of Princess Peach, Rosalina, Princess Zelda, Samus Aran, Female Robin, and not to mention Princess Lucina herself. Way, way earlier today, each of the girls lost an important Smash battle thanks to one slip-up from their own partner, and simply because of that it apparently doomed them all for a much well-deserved punishment. What was this meaningful punishment, you ask? Well, it was an over-the-knee spanking, of course. Duh.

Each of the girls, however, weren't exactly wearing their usual clothes tonight, so I'll just briefly fill you in on the details here. Peach was wearing a pale pink colored, close-fitting, cleavage exposing, long sleeved shirt, was barefoot, and she also had on extremely skin tight, thin fabric, bright pink colored, heart patterned pajama pants that perfectly rode straight up the cleft of her own round shaped, fat ass. Rosalina was wearing a lacy looking, cyan colored, very short tank top, was barefoot, and she also had on somewhat tight-fitting, cyan colored shorts that sexily exposed her butt crack a little bit.

Zelda was wearing a dark purple colored bra, was barefoot, and she also merely sported a matching color thong and nothing else. Samus was wearing a close-fitting, navy blue colored, short sleeved shirt, was barefoot, and she also had on body-hugging, baby blue colored, super short looking booty shorts to boot. Robin was wearing a close-fitting, white colored tank top, was barefoot, and she also had on incredibly tight-fitting, black colored, bellbottom pants that hugged her shapely, jutted out rear-end quite magnificently. And lastly, Lucina was... well, naked. Yeah, she was wearing nothing at all, so... she's just naked, already. Get over it.

Right in the middle of Princess Zelda's Super Smash Bros. bedroom stood three fancy looking chairs, the three comfy chairs placed really close by each other in a triangle-like position, mind you. Zelda was sitting down on one of the seats with her long-time lover, Samus Aran, placed right over her lap, Rosalina was sitting down on one of the chairs with Princess Peach over her own lap, and Lucina was sitting down on the other decorated chair with Robin sexily placed right across of her lap, as well. This ongoing, three-way spanking fest has been going on for at least over twenty minutes straight now, and even now it certainly showed no signs of stopping anytime soon at all.

"Fucking bitch!" laughed Zelda, her left hand once again crashing down hard against of Samus' right buttock, said dainty hand then immediately striking the blonde woman's left meaty butt cheek with a firm spank right afterwards. "I swear that we easily could have won that team battle of ours! But, of course, you just HAD to try to style on your opponent, thus resulting with you fucking everything up for us!"

"Mm, hmm...!" quietly moaned the beautiful bounty hunter with her eyes closed, Samus naughtily biting her own bottom lip as her curvaceous body simply continued to shamelessly indulge in such painful feeling, yet amazingly arousing-like pleasure.

"Oh, my fucking Din! That fucking ass jiggle is just downright gorgeous looking, though...! Goodness! S-such a big, beautiful butt that you've got, my love! You dirty, pathetic, slutty fucking whore!" was Zelda's next kinky sounding choice of words, the brunette princess now just using both of her elegant hands to playfully massage both of Samus' own bubbly, taut ass cheeks.

"Oh, your hands feel so fucking-" lowly spoke the bounty hunter woman, but then suddenly feeling both of Zelda's graceful hands brutally smacking her left and right juicy booty cheek really hardly, Samus now moaning deeply and sexily again merely because of her very beauteous lover's rather sudden attack.

With her right hand strongly pulling back on Samus' long ponytail now, Zelda then firmly slapped the blonde haired woman's jiggling, soft, and wonderfully big looking behind eight times consecutively before crudely uttering out to her, "Did I SAY that you could fucking talk back to me, Samus? Din, woman, you still sometimes forget your fucking place, now don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Zelda," groaned back Samus with a smirk on her face, a breathy moan slipping passed her smooth lips soon as she felt her big ass getting slapped fiercely hard once again, and then a second time right after that one. "Forgive me for that, please. I'm such a dumb bitch sometimes, baby!" she then purred to her princess, already knowing that Zelda was melting with lust even more than ever before because of that line of hers.

"Indeed you are, my love," softly expressed back the royal brunette, her right hand carefully letting go of her tall lover's lengthy ponytail, and then sharply spanking the center of Samus' big, cushy booty the absolute hardest that she could, Zelda's fierce spank actually causing Miss Aran to cutely tense up, but only slightly.

"F-fuck!" whispered Samus after feeling that firm assault colliding against of her tight, yet bouncy bottom, only to then sigh with delight right afterwards, as well.

"But, you're MY dumb bitch, Samus, and I'll always love you," said Princess Zelda with a laugh following suit, moments later strongly spanking her moaning girlfriend's perfect looking ass twenty-four times in a row, Zelda's elegant hand alternating the sharp spanks by slapping Samus' left buttock first, and then crudely smacking her right buttock immediately afterwards.

Unlike the other two girls, Rosalina didn't really seem to be giving Princess Peach any sort of break here at all. The platinum-blonde haired woman was relentless as her left hand continued to aggressively strike both of Peach's soft, big, and wobbly butt cheeks with enthusiasm, Rosalina's hand curving skillfully with each and every one of her sharp feeling spanks, too. Though Rosalina looked rather serious throughout all of this, the joyous Princess Peach, on the other hand, seemed to be having one heck of a time here. Ever since the spanking even started to begin with, Peach was girlishly bursting out in a fit of rapid giggles and sweet sounding coos, the happy woman obviously just having a really great time with her friends right now.

"You're enjoying this a little bit too much, Peach," sternly voiced out Rosalina, her dainty hand beginning to slap Peach's thick, jiggling, huge butt cheeks even harder now, which honestly only made the royal blonde giggle even louder than before.

"Well, of course I am, silly!" adorably replied back Peach with a squeak, the wide smile on her face so, so genuine looking. "I love getting spanked! I love it so much! I never knew why exactly, b-but it always just feels so good! AH! Ouchy!" playfully tittered the big booty princess, Peach now suddenly feeling Rosalina starting to firmly grope, knead, and squeeze both of her plush, warm, fat, rounded ass cheeks with very greedy hands.

"So much booty," eventually whispered Rosalina, her facial expression now appearing to look as if she was in absolute awe of the glorious sight that was Princess Peach's amazingly large butt, which she was indeed in awe at the moment here. Peach's ass just felt so damn soft, so darn warm, and the super tight pants that she was still currently wearing right now just perfectly complimented the royal woman's criminally sexy figure almost too astoundingly! Princess Peach was just way too sexy looking, basically. "So much fucking booty meat..." then repeated Rosalina, except this time powerfully smacking Peach's right soft ass cheek excruciatingly hard straight after whispering out those words of hers, the blonde haired princess's beautifully plump buttock jiggling accordingly, of course. "It's no wonder why Princess Daisy is always messing around with you, Peach. You're just so very beautiful, and your behind is just so very big...! And so soft feeling, too."

Taunting the more dominant woman who was currently spanking her luscious, heart shaped booty by wiggling her broad hips around for about a second or two, Peach then let out another innocent sounding giggle before sweetly speaking back to Rosalina, "Mm, hmm! Daisy usually cannot keep her hands from off of me, but I don't mind it at all, though. I mean, she usually just bends me over something, slaps my ass really hard, and then angrily starts to pound my pussy, or my butt, without even saying anything to me to begin with. He, he! She's always so forceful, blunt, and strong! Oh, I love my spunky little Daisy SO very much! I just really wish that she was right here with us all tonight."

Hearing Peach's somewhat lewd words, and also her cute sounding voice, only increased Rosalina's high level of sexual lust even dangerously higher than before, the pouty lipped woman now once again beginning to aggressively spank both of Princess Peach's thick, jiggling, and so very soft feeling butt cheeks continuously, the royal blonde yet again giggling quite crazily because of it all. "Yes, I know all of that stuff already, you little minx...! I've seen you two in the act itself many times before, remember? There is no need for you to remind me about it," flatly explained Rosalina as she happily continued to painfully spank Peach's bouncy, beautiful ass with such unrelenting vigor and excitement.

Unlike Zelda who was spanking Samus' big butt with a mix of force and verbal abuse, and also unlike Rosalina who was basically just spanking Peach's large rump like some sort of an angry mother, Lucina was the only one here spanking Robin's thick booty surprisingly gently, almost romantically. Sure, she did smack the voluptuous tactician's bubble butt hard like she really meant it, and she also did indeed call Robin a few foul names here and there, but it was just the way that Lucina was truly behaving about it all. Her actions, while rough, had a certain carefulness about it, and her voice also sounded so very passionate and gratified, as well.

With her hands now firmly kneading both of Robin's clothed, juicy, and bubbly looking booty cheeks like an open pervert, Lucina anxiously sinking every one of her own fingertips the deepest that she possibly could against of the white haired girl's fat, soft butt flesh, the more than pleased looking bluenette then began to speak to her very best friend with a deeply emotional tone of voice, "Gods, Robin...! Oh, gods, your body is simply a-amazing! Why, you're perfection, actually!"

Turning her head to the side and looking up at Lucina's pretty face now, the hazel eyed magician naughtily shook her large ass around slightly before retorting back to her dazed looking friend with a smirk on her face, "Oh, why thank you, Lucina. You're pretty damn hot yourself, you know?"

"I'm not nearly as hot as you, though...! Oh, fuck!" cursed Lucina, roughly slapping Robin's right ass cheek twice, and then just as firmly smacking the smirking magician's left wobbly buttock three times straight in a row. "Your ass, Robin! I mean, h-holy fuck, you bitch!" she then shouted, sharply spanking the white haired teen's very soft feeling booty five more times, Lucina's potent strikes landing right in the middle of Robin's jiggling, thick behind.

"Aw, yeah, Lucy! Fuck yeah, bitch! Smack my ass hard just like that, baby!" loudly howled out Robin, the curvy tactician moaning sensually right afterwards as she then felt Lucina giving her thick rump at least eighteen more violent feeling spanks straight in the center of her sexily jiggling booty.

"These damn pants of yours just make your big, fat butt look even that much more... d-delicious. Why? Just... just h-how are you so gods damn beautiful? You simply amaze me, Robin! You really and truly do!"

"You're so fucking sweet and perverted, Lucina, and I fucking love it!" replied back Robin with a cute sounding laugh, said laugh only prompting Lucina to smack her hard on the ass thrice with a curved left hand; Robin lightly squeaked a few times during the three sudden strikes, mind you.

"Uh, in all honesty here, you weren't the only one who was screwing up in our previous team battle, Robin. I, too, was messing things up quite badly..." softly admitted the blue haired swordswoman, her calloused hands once again tightly squeezing all over on the tactician magician's warm, plush, and thick feeling butt cheeks like a genuine pervert.

"Ha, ha, ha, hah! Gosh, Lucina, really? Well, at least you're being open about all of- AH! Oh, f-fuck!" was Robin's interrupted words as she randomly felt Lucina spank her plump behind viciously rough, the white haired teen merely just giggling about it afterwards while hanging her head down now.

"And I have YOU to blame for my many mess-ups, Robin! Gods, I mean... a-all I could even think about during our battle was just how fucking sexy that you always look! I honestly couldn't focus about the task at hand! I really, really couldn't! Why, the whole time during the fight, all that I truly wanted to do was just... b-bend your fat booty over one of the stage props and fuck you silly! I wanted to fuck you right in front of everyone there, R-Robin!" passionately explained Lucina, her stern facial expression looking just as serious as she sounded like right at the moment.

With her head still hanging down, Robin paused before eventually saying back to the blue haired warrior, "Well, you should have just done it to me then, Lucy. Luigi and Mario most likely would have freaked out, but I certainly wouldn't have minded it at all. I love getting fucked by you anyway, girl. Nobody fucks me better than you do. Well, besides my fine ass woman, Nera, of course."

Easily listening in on their interesting conversation, Princess Zelda chuckled before speaking out loudly to them both, "I couldn't help but to notice that, actually. Truth be told, ever since Lucina finally got herself a hold on one of those magnificent futa penis growing potions, she's been flat-out fucking you braindead practically nonstop for the past two months or so, Robin. Say, are you two girls lovers now or something? Goodness, that is just SO cute, I must say!"

"Zelda, come on here. I, u-uh...?" nervously voiced a now blushing Robin, the teen girl trying her best to speak, but failing.

"Yeah, I also noticed that, too!" merrily chimed in Princess Peach, the smiling woman's rippling, huge booty still getting firmly spanked by Rosalina repeatedly, but currently trying her best to focus on talking to her female friends regardless of her own pleasure. "Cute little Lucy has really gotten you acting much more submissive these days, Robin. I think I smell the sweet scent of loooooove! He, he! Oh, you two really do make such an adorable couple, too!"

"Thank you, Peach, b-but...! Can any of you honestly even blame me here? That potion is a gift! A true miracle! The rest of the girls were doing it, and I wanted to do it, too. Now, I can no longer even go back to using a strap-on again. Screw that shit! I mean, having a REAL dick, while also still keeping your own lady parts, while also being able to actually feel everything, while also having non-fertile sperm, as well?! Like, what woman wouldn't want to do that!? Men are practically obsolete as far as I'm concerned!" shortly ranted a thrilled sounding Lucina, the blue haired girl's right hand now suddenly slapping Robin's left fleshy buttock so very fiercely quickly after her speech.

"Surprisingly enough, quite a lot of women actually still prefer normal males over futa females, you know?" plainly stated Rosalina, the pouty looking woman still aggressively putting firm work straight down on Princess Peach's helpless, thick, bouncing, and really sore feeling fanny like an angry mother or something.

"FUCK men!" instantly replied back Lucina with a murderous scowl, but smiling wide with pleasure seconds later as she perversely continued to grope, spank, and play around with the thick tactician's clothed, round, and dreamily bountiful bottom. "Women are far more sexually appealing and way more beautiful looking than any man alive or waiting to even be alive! I mean, I guess that I really shouldn't judge anyone for their own personal tastes or whatever, but damn...! Who even needs stupid guys when you have trusty and sexy girlfriends, am I right?" straightforwardly said the blue eyed teenager, still smiling really brightly.

"Truer words have never been spoken, young Lucina," calmly laughed out Zelda after hearing her friend's rather brash sounding words, the brunette woman's right hand then solidly smacking Samus' right and left fat ass cheek a grand total of thirty-eight times straight, thus easily making Miss Aran groan deeply in such painful feeling sexual delight during her very rough butt spanking assault.

Wanting to finally take things another step further beyond now, the horny bluenette soon hardly smacked her magician friend's full rounded, plump buttocks five times straight before suggesting to the two other women in the room, "Say, um, perhaps we should... pull down their pants now, r-right? I don't know about you two, but I really want to see some bare ass right about now."

"Oh, I like the sound of that, little Lucy!" giddily uttered Zelda as she quickly flashed a smile at Lucina, seconds later looking right back down at Samus' sizeable booty before aggressively swatting at her tall lover's right soft ass cheek multiple times.

"I agree. I believe that I've waited long enough to once again see Peach's naked ass again tonight. Let's dispose of these slutty fucking pants of yours, my princess," foully expressed out Rosalina, the platinum-blonde haired woman ultra harshly slapping Princess Peach's massive, tight, well shaped, yet still so amazingly wobbly butt with each word of her 'these slutty fucking pants' statement, which of course made that a total of four extremely rough feeling spanks.

"Ouch! He, he, he! Goodness, Rosalina, you're SO mean," sexily giggled Peach as she then smoothly shook her big butt cheeks around for the much more dominant woman who still had her right over her own lap.

"Shut up, you whore," coldly replied back Rosalina, the cyan eyed woman once again slapping Peach very hard across of her large booty six more times with a skillfully curved left hand, Rosalina's painful strikes simply making both of Princess Peach's perfectly thick ass cheeks jiggle around so damn gorgeously looking in the process.

A few short moments later, the three young women then soon pulled each of the other girls' pants, and shorts, halfway down their own beautiful bodies, now simply exposing each of their own bare, smooth, and very plump looking rumps. Each of the freshly spanked girls' big, soft booties jiggled ever so slightly and sexily looking soon as their clothes got forcefully yanked halfway down their own womanly legs, by the way. Samus was actually wearing sky blue colored panties underneath, Peach was wearing a pink colored micro thong underneath, but Robin here surprisingly had no underwear on whatsoever. Yep, she was basically just going straight up commando, and that sort of shocked Lucina a bit. Another thing to point out here, each of the half naked girls' big butts also looked fairly reddened, which was of course thanks to the so very many rough spanks that they all just kept on receiving tonight; Peach's booty was the most red looking, though.

"Oh, my! Would you just look at that pretty, blushing, big, bounty butt!" dreamily said Princess Zelda as she tenderly began to caress her ponytailed girlfriend's very fat bottom with gentle hands, the brunette woman smiling happily as she simply started to just marvel at the perfection that was Samus' body in general. "Was I being a bit too rough with you, my love? Did I hurt you, baby?"

"Fuck you," bluntly spat back Samus, the lovely looking blonde now brushing some of her own hair behind of her right ear as she lowly voiced that out to her pointy eared lover. "If anything, you're being way too fucking gentle with me, Zelda. What the fuck is wrong with you tonight? Fucking spank my ass like you usually do! Or do I have to go find some other girl who'll actually do it to me right?"

If Samus Aran was truly trying her best to make Princess Zelda snap, then it most certainly worked out for her. It worked out with many, many, many flying colors, I must say.

Now suddenly grabbing herself a really tight fistful of Samus' flawless hair with one of her hands, the angry brunette soon roughly pulled the bounty hunter's head up to her own eye level before deeply saying to her buxom lover, "Look at me...!" Soon as Samus carelessly turned her head further to the side in order to face Zelda much more better now, she was then instantly greeted with a very hard slap to her face, the space warrior simply mewling in arousal because of the harsh abuse that Zelda was honestly giving to her now. "Open your mouth, bitch," Zelda then ordered Samus, her free hand roughly slapping the ponytailed woman straight on her pretty looking face yet again, but except even harder this time, much harder. "You stupid fucking slut! Open your mouth, I said!"

Trying her absolute hardest not to smile right now, Samus quickly obliged to her girlfriend's order as she widely opened up her mouth, easily already knowing what was to come afterwards. Soon as the shapely bounty hunter did that, Zelda crudely spat a thick wad of saliva deep inside of the blonde's mouth, smacked Samus' face twice, spat inside of her mouth again, slapped Samus across of her face again, spat directly on her face this time, and then finally ending her own shamelessly foul behavior with five more painful feeling slaps colliding straight against of Samus' lovely looking face again.

"Don't you dare ever speak to me that way again, got it?" warned the long eared princess with slanted eyes, now angrily scowling as she stared directly at her beautiful and quietly moaning girlfriend.

"Yes," deeply groaned out Samus, the broad hipped woman now just dreamily grinning at Zelda.

"You fucking piece of shit!" loudly growled Princess Zelda as she fiercely smacked Samus' face one last time, and afterwards uncaringly letting go of her lover's silky feeling hair as she then started to savagely spank the bounty hunter's perfectly bubbled butt in an unrelenting-like manner and powerfully hard this time around.

"M-mm! That's the w-way, baby...!" pleasingly moaned Samus, eventually closing her blue colored eyes shut in pleasure once again, and both of her jiggling, meaty ass cheeks now continuously stinging in such wondrous, euphoric feeling, sexual pain thanks to Zelda's beyond tear-jerking spanks. "Fuck me up like the whore that I am, Z-Zelda! Oh, s-shit yeah!"

"Speaking of which, I AM going to fuck the living daylights out of you right after your punishment, too, bitch!" confirmed the elf-like woman, soon enough tugging back hard on Samus' long ponytail as she forcefully continued to violently spank her own girlfriend's soft, tight, shapely, and very fat ass.

Instead of harshly spanking Peach's rotund butt now, Rosalina was currently just planting so very many firm feeling kisses all over both plump cheeks of Princess Peach's round shaped and heavenly soft feeling booty. I mean, sure, maybe she did still sometimes smack the blonde haired princess's thick behind rather sharply, but Rosalina was lovingly kissing it more than anything else right at the moment here.

"He, he! You loving the view back there, sweetie?" teasingly spoke Peach to Rosalina, quickly earning herself a really hard feeling smack against of her right juicy buttock shortly afterwards.

"You smell so fucking good right now, Peach...! You always do! And your butt is just so, so, so, sooooo soft... and big! I just can't get over your sheer amount of stunning beauty, my friend. It is no wonder at all why every girl here always fucks you all of the time," romantically cooed Rosalina with a slight smile on her memorizing face, the woman seconds later then firmly burying her face deep in-between the sweet smelling cleft of Princess Peach's large sized bottom.

"Oooohhhhhh...! Oh, Rosalina, you f-feel so good!" seriously moaned out Peach with both of her lovely eyes tightly closed, the blonde haired princess now lightly shaking her impressively big looking booty right against of Rosalina's hungrily snuffling, happily licking, and wildly motorboating face.

Just like what Rosalina was currently doing with Peach's fine ass right now, Lucina currently had her own cute face deeply planted right in-between of Robin's insanely wobbly, somewhat taut, astonishingly round shaped, and ideally plump looking ass cheeks, as well. And as if Rosalina wasn't worshipping Peach's huge butt crazily enough, Lucina was truly eating out Robin's thick ass even more right now! Lucina was eating the whole ass! She was genuinely just losing her own darn mind here, and Robin more than loved it all! The female tactician's shockingly wonderful smell, the velvety softness of her skin, her angelic sounding voice as she loudly moaned out Lucina's very name continuously in such mind-numbing feeling sexual pleasure, just everything was more than certainly making the blue haired swordswoman honestly come to terms about her true self, about her true feelings.

"Fuck, Lucy! D-damn, your mouth is driving me crazy here, babe! AH, FUCK!" brazenly cried out the white haired teen in such indescribable feeling euphoria, all of Robin's toes now slowly beginning to curl up in honest to goodness pleasure all of the sudden. "I should f-fucking Elwind right in your pretty face again, girl...! Just like how I did to you way back when we both fucked and showered together e-earlier today," managed to giggle out Robin, and afterwards even hearing, and also feeling, Lucina groaning so very deeply sounding inside the crack of her own shapely butt, as well.

Finally ceasing her heated make out session with Robin's own twitching asshole now, Lucina slowly pulled her face away from her best friend's large bum very slightly, kept both of her small hands placed firmly on top of Robin's awesomely soft ass cheeks, and then randomly spat a wad of her own clear spit right inside of the magician girl's well-licked butthole, thus earning a rather playful sounding giggle straight from Robin herself instantly afterwards. After slapping Robin's left and right soft butt cheek viscously hard about ten times straight, Lucina then soon started to cheerfully shake around the magician girl's pleasingly chunky looking bottom with both of her calloused hands now, the love stricken bluenette sighing oh, so lovingly right when she starting doing so, as well.

"Oh, yes! Please do, Robin! I fucking love it when you do that...! It's so damn sexy! And shit, you're s-so damn wet right now, t-too! Am I really turning you on this much? Gosh, you're so perfect!" boldly admitted Lucina without even an ounce of shame detected in her voice whatsoever, the girl now gently giving Robin's left buttock a really tender feeling kiss before aggressively smacking it hard with a curve of the hand.

Fast forward many moments later on that night, each of the thoroughly spanked girls were now all sitting down backwards on top of the seemingly fancy looking chairs, which of course meant that their round shaped asses were all now perfectly lined up with one's face at the moment. Zelda was on her knees right behind of Samus, Rosalina was on her knees right behind of Peach, and lastly Lucina was on her knees right behind of Robin herself. Robin, Peach, and also Samus all had their own heads turned as they each looked down and in back of themselves, each of their shining eyes merely looking straight down at their lust hungry, horny, female partners.

"You look so hot being kneeled down right in back of my ass like that, Zelda..." purred Samus with a sexy looking smirk on her face.

"As do YOU sitting your fat booty down on top of this fucking chair right now, you cur!" crudely retorted back Princess Zelda, soon enough spreading Samus' soft ass cheeks wide apart, nuzzling her elegant looking face right against of the tall woman's thick butt, strongly sniffing in her amazing smelling scent really loudly and quite repeatedly, and then soon anxiously beginning to lick, suck, and kiss all over the sexy bounty hunter's taut rear-end, and also her very wet vagina, like a complete lunatic of sorts.

"Aw, fuck yeah...!" quietly moaned out Samus Aran, eventually turning her head back around while closing her eyes shut tightly as she now began to just bask and relax while getting her delicious tasting asshole rimmed, kissed, and tongue-fucked extremely roughly by her own stupendously beautiful girlfriend.

"Want some peach flavored cake again, Rosa? Come on, dearie! I know that you do, do, do! You want, want, want because you're cute, cute, cute!" playfully sang Peach with her usual exuberant sounding tone of voice, the thick princess even sexily shaking and popping her big booty around left and right as she naughtily taunted the pouty looking woman who was right in back of herself.

"G-goodness gracious! Oh, goodness me!" pathetically wailed a defeated sounding Rosalina, the fair skinned woman now tightly hugging Peach's amazingly curvaceous waist from behind, leaning herself over, strongly placing a wet feeling kiss straight against each rounded cheek of the blonde woman's splendidly large butt, hungrily lapped her wet tongue right up the crack of the happy princess's hefty buttocks, and then eventually shoved her own licking face dead center and firmly right in-between the oh, so sweet smelling cleft of Princess Peach's more than perfect looking derrière.

"Ahhhhhh...! Mm, hmm! Just like t-that, Rosa Momma! Fuck!" cutely sighed out Peach as she slowly closed her blue colored eyes shut, the busty woman also tilting her head upwards as she sexily continued to coo and moan as Rosalina wildly ate out her pink colored butthole, and not to mention her soaking wet pussy, in such a skillful and passionate-like way.

Simply knowing that Lucina wasn't going to expect anything, Robin smirked cunningly as she then straightforwardly used her own Elwind techniques to crudely push a fair amount of scentless air from out of her anus, a rather lewd sounding noise following along suit with the pigtailed, teen girl's somewhat questionable choice of action here, as well. Right after intentionally doing that, Robin laughed adorably sounding before murmuring to her smiling, blue haired friend, "Oops! Sorry about that, Lucy! Sometimes they just randomly slip out, you know? My bad. Hah, ha, ha."

In response to this, however, Lucina then strongly smacked both of Robin's bountiful ass cheeks eight times in a row, the female warrior now tightly squeezing on the laughing, white haired, thick magician's tenderly soft feeling behind like the proud pervert that she openly was; well, at least around of her many female friends, that is. "Aw, shut up! You totally did that on purpose and you fucking know it, Robin! And gods, it is SO hot...! It's always so fucking hot whenever you do that, Robin! YOU'RE fucking hot! O-oh, just fuck you, you beautiful fucking bitch, y-you!" loudly cried out Lucina before hurriedly sticking her cute face firmly against the tasty crack of Robin's very plump booty, the blue haired teen instantly starting to desperately kiss, lick, spank, sniff, suck, and playfully bite all over on the pigtailed tactician's rounded, jiggling, and wonderfully soft feeling ass cheeks like a perverse deviant in sexual heat.

"Holy shit that's good, Lucy! Aw, damn that's really good, actually! Ah, holy fuck!" laughed out a widely smiling Robin in sexual, anal pleasure at its very finest, the curvy magician occasionally wafting out some more sudden puffs of scentless Elwind air from out of her own anus and right up against of Lucina's tongue lashing around mouth and her extremely hard-sucking face.

Fast forward time even further down the lesbian road this very night tonight, all six of the still greatly horny women were now right on top of Zelda's rather large sized and lilac colored canopy bed. Not only that, but they were also all naked and fucking each other right at the very moment here, too. Zelda, now in her futa form, was currently fucking Samus' jiggling, round shaped, fat looking ass ever so roughly in the doggy-style position. Rosalina, now in her futa form, was currently fucking Peach's big butt as the blonde haired princess gleefully bounced her thick, beautifully rippling booty up and down wildly on top of the loudly groaning, aggressive hip bucking woman. And lastly Lucina, who was also in her futa form right now, was brutally fucking Robin's soaking wet pussy good in the missionary position at the moment; Robin had both of her nicely thick legs wrapped tightly around of Lucina's steadily thrusting hips, by the way.

"I love y-you, Robin!" deeply panted out Lucina with her mouth slightly agape, tears pouring down her pretty looking eyes, and also many beads of hot sweat dripping from off of her own face and landing right onto the side of Robin's blushing left cheek, the two girls directly face-to-face with each other, as well. The blue haired teen then soon began to speed up her already passionately violent enough hip thrusts even more now, Lucina somehow pounding her magical, stunningly large sized phallus even deeper inside of the loudly screeching in ecstasy tactician's excruciatingly tight feeling vaginal walls.

"I-I-I...! AH! Fuck! I-I love y-you, too, Lucina! O-o-ooohhhh, f-fuck me, Lucy! Fuck me h-harder! F-f-fucking impregnate me, you sexy b-bitch!" desperately and noisily groaned Robin, her mind seriously going blank here as many tears also poured from out of her own two lovely looking eyes, too.

"Fuck you, you fucking w-whore! G-gods, I love you s-so much, my sweet!" passionately moaned back Lucina, the two moaning girls then immediately beginning to deeply tongue kiss one another as they zealously fucked, each of their fingers entwining together even tighter than before as Lucina more than aggressively continued to straight up pound Robin's arousal juice dripping womanhood utterly senseless.

"M-mmmm, Rosalinaaahh! Oh, y-you fuck me so g-g-good, Momma!" cutely panted out Princess Peach with a bright smile on her beautiful face, her little 'Momma' comments always just setting Rosalina off even further beyond the peak of her own pure and primal feeling sexual lust each and every time whenever the thick blonde sensuously called her that.

"Oh, Peachy! O-oh, FUCK yes!" loudly, yet quietly wailed Rosalina as she boldly slapped Peach's butt with force, both of her soft hands now back gripping on the royal woman's perfectly curved sides much more tighter feeling now as she crazily continued to fuck Princess Peach's bouncing, huge ass hard with such sheer authority, such fierce dominance.

"This is right where you always belong, Samus, my dear!" giggled out Zelda with both of her arms close by her own thrusting, curved sides, the slanted eyed princess smiling darkly as she gazed straight down at her groaning girlfriend's taut, jiggly bottom that she was still fucking so very roughly right now. After smacking Samus firmly on her right rounded buttock with a really quick swing of her right hand, the Hylian brunette then began to delightedly voice to the moaning bounty hunter, "You always belong being naked, bent over, and stuffed with a big cock filling your fat ass up full with hardened meat! Just getting FUCKED like a dirty little slut!"

"Mm, hmm...!" was Samus' only reply to her pointy eared lover, the ponytailed blonde's lovely looking face comfily shoved against a lone pillow as her sexy body, and also her large breasts, forcefully rocked back and forth as Samus was being violently fucked like a shameless slut; the bounty hunter woman was simply just taking Zelda's massive cock straight up her tight butthole like a horny, completely submissive bitch.

The large canopy bed violently rocked to and fro as the horny group of women wildly fucked one another. The loud/wet sounds of flesh against flesh collision was beautifully rich and abundant. Foul curse words perfectly flowered the humbly sized area around them all. The sweet, pungent, and very girlish aroma of rough sex thickly coated the air inside of the bedroom. Body shuddering and toe curling orgasms were honest, raw, and very continuous throughout. Jiggling ass cheeks were firmly groped and rightfully smacked hard practically nonstop.

Basically and honestly speaking, everything really just seemed... perfect to them all, and THAT is only saying the least here, too. It was certainly a pretty dang crazy night for them all indeed, but hey, what can I say except... you're welcome? I don't know! Screw it! The show is finally over with now! See you all next time in the year 2020! Peace, my ninjas!

The End!

Well, big chinned Ajit Pai is unfortunately violating the Internet, so this may indeed be our final good-bye here, folks. Of course, if you already hate me, though...? Well, then screw it, I guess. Anyway, until next time, perhaps! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.


End file.
